


A normal day

by Plume8now



Series: LawLu Prompts [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Accident, Awkward Situation, Established LawLu, Fluff, Humor, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Phone Call, evil!Nami, panicked!Usopp, perv!Sanji, sneaky!Zoro, tired!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What's happening again, Luffy-ya?” Law sighed. “Is there something wrong with you or one of your friends?”<br/>“Yes! Okay,”  the  young man said. “I have Sanji who just fainted, I think he's dying.”</p><p>Honestly, this was just another common day with Luffy's friends. Only they didn't expect Sanji to lose that much blood to the point of calling emergencies, though. And while some are worrying and panicking for their friend, other just roll their eyes and wish for him to just die already. [LAWLU and a bit of ZOSAN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A normal day

It was a beautiful day, particularly hot, and there was no cloud to be seen in the sky. Trafalgar Law was taking his break after his last surgery, and thus had to deal with every phone calls he could have. He had had a hard day, but until now, his phone hadn't rang so he could fully enjoy his well deserved brea-

_Ring, ring._

Glaring at the phone, he cursed it.

“Hi?” he simply said as he picked up.

“Hi, 911?” a young man's voice answered.

“... No, this is the hospital here. Do you have an emergency?”

“Torao! It's you?”

… Damn it. Luffy? As in, Monkey D. Luffy? As in, his boyfriend Luffy? As in, his Luffy boyfriend? He fucking didn't recognize him. So that explained about this feeling, that he knew something crazy was happening – or about to happen. Luffy and troubles were always coming together.

“What's happening again, Luffy-ya?” he sighed, suddenly tired. “Is there something wrong with you or one of your friends?”

“Yes! Okay,” the young man said. “I have Sanji who just fainted, I think he's dying.”

“What? Wait, first give me your position and tell me what happened so we can help.”

“I'm actually in the commercial area and my friend's losing all his blood!”

“Keep calm,” he replied “how did this happen?”

“ _Gimme the phone Luffy!”_ another person said on the other side of the phone. “Hi, sorry, Usopp here, so our friend Sanji has a habit of his, you know, the thing is, when he sees a _woman_ he loses his mind and-”

Law heard a “tsk” of disdain on the phone, followed by “Just let him die once for all and let's keep going.”

“Shut up Zoro!” Usopp shouted, before talking to Law again. “Anyway, blood is coming out of his nose and we can't stop it and-- _GOSH Nami stop hitting him!”_

He heard a noise – as if the phone had been dropped and someone was picking it up. What on Earth was happening?

“Hello?”

It was Luffy's voice again.

“Okay, tell me what's happening. Is this some kind of prank? Because I have no fucking time for this.”

“No, actually Nami and Robin just went out of a store with a new dress and asked for our opinion but Sanji couldn't hold it and... now he's just drooling. On the floor. With blood.”

Law took his forehead in his hands. He really, _really_ wanted to hang up.

“What about Chopper?”

After all, he knew Luffy and his friends enough to know there were a doctor among them.

“Chopper isn't here, he is on a walk with Franky and Brook, and they're not answering their phone so we assumed we should just call emergencies. And I did not call you _this time '_ cause you told me not to as you were working.”

And still, he managed to have him. He sighed, tried to remain calm, and quietly replied: “Right. You did well. I'm sending people, don't move.”

He wrote on a post-it the localization of their place and showed it to Jean Bart and Bepo who were next to him. They nodded and left right away.

“They're on their way,” he assured.

“You're not coming?” his boyfriend asked.

“No, I have other appointments for surgeries to take care of in a few minutes, I can't leave my job.”

“What should we do?”

“Change his position, I bet you've left him on the floor on his back. Make him sit, and give him tissues.”

“OH MY GOD HE'S CHOCKING,” Luffy suddenly yelled. “HE'S GONNA DIE TORAO WE NEED A DOCTOR!”

He could hear that Usopp was screaming too in the background. Law lost all his neutral position and his poker face. If Luffy was really panicking, it was more important than he'd thought. He should have come to them himself. He should have said to Bepo he'd take this one, and too bad if anyone noticed he had deserted his post.

“It's going to be alright, Luffy-ya. I'm here.”

He heard the ambulance's siren from afar in the phone and relaxed a bit.

“Mugiwara-ya?” he said. “Are you okay?”

“They're coming,” he muttered. “And Zoro did something, he looks better. Robin says he had to, but I didn't follow as I was talking to you.”

'Screaming' to him was more appropriate, but anyway. He was honestly glad things were getting better, as long as it kept going this way.

“Everybody thinks we should make him believe he became blind so he doesn't react like this anymore in front of everyone.”

His friends really were mad, and crazy assholes.

“Oooooow!” he suddenly heard. He frowned, not understanding what had happened all of the sudden for his boyfriend to act this way.

“Luffy-ya, is everything alright?”

From the other noises of admiration he could hear and by the few words he had like “bear” and “heat”, he guessed Bepo had just arrived with the others. He rolled his eyes even though Luffy couldn't see him, and sighed.

“Okay, so from now on I believe things are going to be okay, Luffy-ya.”

“Thank you, Torao.”

A warm feeling grew inside his chest, and he couldn't help but sketch a genuine smile.

“You'll come back home late, tonight?”

“No,” he replied. “I'll be there for you. And I'll let you know about your friend's state, don't worry.”

“Frankly Torao? I didn't give them any choices. I'm in the ambulance and I'm coming.”

“Alone?”

“There's Nami with me. She has compunctions. Zoro and the others will join us later. Oh, and Torao? Tonight, it's pizza party. With meat. No bread, I promise. I'll take the ends of yours, okay?”

“Fine,” he sighed.

There was only Luffy to talk about stuffs – food – like this a few seconds after he had witnessed his friend almost dying.

He then knew the following wasn't for him as he heard his boyfriend and Nami talking.

“I don't get it, why is Sanji all blushing and why does he keep saying 'I'll kill you marimo, I'll kill you'? What did I miss?”

“Let's just say,” Nami replied, “we figured out he needed to think about something else and a way to do so – after all, everything was purely psychological you know...”


End file.
